BFF Forever
by deludedgirl93
Summary: A story about an OC character and her friendships with the Seigaku regulars.
1. Tezuka Kunimitsu

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.**

* * *

Hi there. My name is Serafina Daniels but most people call me Fia. I'm 15 years old this year and a third year middle schooler. I'm studying at Seishun Academy. You must be wondering why my name is different from the other Japanese? Well that is because I'm technically not Japanese. I was actually born in England and moved to Japan when I was 2 years old because my dad received a job offer over here.

People always ask me whether it is difficult to adapt to a different culture.

To be honest, it wasn't that difficult because I moved here at a very young age so when I was growing up, I was actually taught the Japanese culture and language. I always thought it was always harder for my parents because well they were older. The only thing that was hard is my different skin colour and I had an accent. Kids at school found me very weird and I didn't really have much friends in kindergarten.

Moving on, when I was 7 I joined Seiharudai Daiichi Elementary School. This is where I met my best friend Kunimitsu Tezuka. How did I befriend the now captain of the awesome Seigaku Tennis Club? Well, I was really bad in my studies and my teacher paired me up with him so he can actually helped me my studies. So that is how the friendship developed. Tezuka was not the most talkative person and he was very strict but he was a definitely a good listener. He is also one of the very rare numbers of people that I trust.

'Tezuka...Do you think I'm annoying?' I asked, while walking home together after school one day.

'No' he said, without even making eye contact.

I smiled at his answer and gave a small punch on his arm.

He flinched a little at the pain. I laughed at his reaction.

'You should stop being so uptight in front of that face of yours take a break from all the frowning'' I said cheekily.

'You're talking alot today aren't you', Tezuka said again with strict face.

'I'm just worried my friend here is going to end up looking like a 40 year old even before he graduates high school,' I said.

'I think you should be more worried about your own grades than my face.' he said with a tone of sarcasm.

I gasped.

'Mou...you're so mean!' I said while puffing my cheeks.

'Oh..by the way, where are we going? This is not the way home,' I asked,confused.

'There.' Tezuka pointed at the street courts.

We walked to the tennis was already dark and the stars are already shimmering in the dark was beautiful sight.

'You didn't tell me we're going to play tennis today' I said,with my hands on my waist.

'Oh really, I thought a certain friend of mine wanted me to learn how to let loose,' he said with a small grin on his face

He threw me a racket and walked over to the courts.

'Come on..Let's see if you have improved,' he said

'Oh Tezuka...I will make sure you eat your words!'' I said,getting ready to serve.

We played a one set match with Tezuka winning of course. I was huffing and and panting.I felt like my heart was going to burst any minute.

'Are you ok?' Tezuka asked handing me a towel.

'Y..eah' I said with much difficulty.

'Come on,let's go and get ice cream and then I'll send you home.' he said giving me a helping hand.

I smiled and gave him my hand and left the courts with him.

* * *

**There you first story ever published. I hope it is not that bad and sorry if the ending trying to work on writing good don't flame and leave constructive you:)Will have the next chapter out by next week.**


	2. Kikumaru Eiji

' It's already 7.30.I'm so late!' as I screamed when I heard the saw alarm on my phone.

I jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. I quickly put on my uniform without even ironing it and tied my hair into a messy bun without combing it. I rushed down the stairs and quickly grabbed a piece of bread.

'Bye mom!' I shouted as I ran out the door.

'Ahhh…Tezuka is going to kill me if I'm late again' as I scratched my head, exasperatingly.

I started walking briskly when a drop of water fell on my face. I looked up and gasped at the dark grey sky.I realised it has started raining and. I started picking up my speed because I didn't have an umbrella with me.

'Oi! Fia…Wait for me nya!' shouted a familiar male voice

I looked backed and saw a red-haired boy running towards me. I waved back when I saw him.

'Eh..looks like I'm not the only one running late eh!' I yelled at him.

Eiji finally caught up. Not a really big surprise because he is a really fast guy.

'Look who is talking. You're late too and you're the club manager!' he said while splashing on the rain puddle.

'Stop that! You're getting my clothes dirty!' I shrieked.

'Hahahahahahaha! Bye Bye nya!' he said while taking off first.

'You're going to pay for that. I'm going to make Tezuka make you run extra laps when we reach school!' I shouted as I ran after him.

I finally reached school and I was soaking wet. I looked at my watched and it was already 8.05am.I was already late. I quickly ran to the tennis clubhouse to get change.

'That bastard Eiji left me alone and he got my clothes dirty. I'm going to get him. Arghh!' I mumbled to i i myself angrily as I was changing.

I slowly walked to the tennis courts with a big sigh.

'Why are you late again?Do you know how much work is there to be done? And the Prefecturals are coming soon. ' asked Tezuka sternly.

'Ah...Gomen ne...My alarm clock wasn't working with me this morning. I promised to get all the work done before class start,'' I said, guiltily.

'Do this again and I'm going to report to Ryuzaki sensei' Tezuka said while walking away.

'Hai!' I said.

I slumped my shoulders and sigh. What a horrible day today is. The weather is horrible and look at all the work to be done.

* * *

**During lunch break**

It was finally recess break. I was looking forward to it. During tennis practice, I helped Inui go though his data and I tell you that sucked horribly. Also I had a discussion about the team lineup and fitness with Ryuzaki sensei. Besides that I have to helped with the cleaning as a punishment.

Class was no better. Not too mention, I'm in the same class with Fuji and Eiji. I was still angry at Eiji for getting my uniform dirty. I just gave him the death glare the whole periods and refused to talk to him.

'Was I too harsh on him?' I thought while climbing up the stairs going to the roof.

He has always been a little mischievious. I sat down at one of my favourite spots at the rooftop.

'Thank God no one is here today. I need some quiet and peace after a messed up morning,' I said quietly.

As I was sitting down, someone suddenly gave me a soft pat on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Eiji smiling down at me.

'Yo'! Can I sit beside you?' he asked gently.

I sighed and gave him a small nod. I turned to look at him and saw a bento on his hand. Weird I thought.

'What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Oishi?' I asked

'Oishi is busy today so I thought of keeping you company. Besides that, I also want to apologise for this morning incident. I was a bit too much.' he said

'I'm glad you realise your mistake ', I said with a smile.

Eiji smiled at me as we continue to eat our bentos.

'Hey! There is a cat on your left!', exclaimed Eiji loudly and pointing to my left side.

I quickly turn to see but there was no cat there. When I turn around back, Eiji was running and laughing loudly. I was baffled.

'Sorry but your tempura was so good!' He exclaimed loudly as he was running towards the door.

I looked down at my bento and realised he had took my last piece of my favourite food!

'Mou! You never changed do you, idiot!' I screamed as I ran after him.

**Thanks for reading and Please reviews. (Don't flame please) **


End file.
